<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mondays by Dance_in_the_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961175">Mondays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark'>Dance_in_the_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sirius being a good boyfriend, Sirius being a good friend, mentions of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since first year, every single Monday, without fail, Remus, Peter, and James would get letters from someone anonymous. All three of them are determined to find out who sends the letters.</p><p>(Abandoned idea.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mondays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11-year-old Remus Lupin looked up from his breakfast to see a beautiful grey owl with black spots and blue eyes. It had three letters attached to it's left foot. he looked at them and saw that one was adressed to him. The other two were addressed to two of his new roommates, James Potter and Petter Pettigrew. He was a bit confused. It was the first day of the term, so who would be sending them letters?</p><p>He took the one adressed to him and opened it. In the neatest handwriting he had ever seen, was a single sentence. '<em>You are capable of handling whatever life throws at you today.</em>' Remus smiled before looked up to see Peter and James opening their letters but the owl was gone. </p>
<hr/><p>11-year-old James Potter looked at the owl in front of him. It was grey with black spots and had blue eyes. It was magestic. It had two letters attached to it's left foot. One was adressed to him, while the other was adressed to Peter Pettigrew, one of his new roommates. He carefully reached out and took the letter adressed to him. He opened it, not really sure what to expect. </p><p>When he opened it, he saw '<em>The only relationship you're obligated to be in is with yourself so you ougth to start treating him right</em><em>.</em>' in incredibly neat handwriting. He chukled a bit before looked around, as if he could find the person who sent him the letter, but the owl was gone. He did however, see Remus Lupin, another one of his new roommates, looking around too, also holding a letter. He looked around a bit more, and saw Peter reading a letter before looking up and around the room too.</p>
<hr/><p>11-year-old Peter Pettigrew looked at the grey owl in front of him. It was grey with balck spots and beautiful blue eyes. It had one letter attached to it's left foot that was adressed to him. He took it and opeend it slowly. He was already nervous, the letter only made his nerves worse. He saw the neat handwriting and panicked, but he read the two small sentences and felt himself calm down the slightest bit. </p><p>'<em>Just do your best. It will be enough.</em>'</p><p>He looked up, but the owl was gone. He saw two of his new roommates looking around, also holding letters.</p>
<hr/><p>That's how it was for the rest of the year. Every single Monday, without fail, a grey owl with black spots and blue eyes would bring them letters.</p><p>When Peter was getting picked on by bullies, he thought about the letters. It lifted his spirits a bit, no matter what.</p><p>When Remus was in pain because of the full moon, he would re-read the letters. It never failed at making him feel better. </p><p>When James was upset becuase of something or other, he would go to his room and read the letters again, trying to figure out who sent them. It never failed to distract him until he felt better.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>